basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brilliand
I want you to know how much I appreciate you cleaning up the place. This site is the sum total of several projects that took on various forms. During its evolution it became cluttery and hard to navigate. Your efforts are really making it nice and squeaky clean. Thanks again. I hope to have some more content posted soon. I'm going to focus on getting a comprehensive timeline for Basilicus Prime. --66.171.221.39 22:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Whoops that was me: --Laveaux 22:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) MR. BRILLIAND!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, what's up? Do I have one of these talk page thingies? I don't know. So............................................................................ I am going to make my wiki now. I checked and it doesn't exist. Okay, thanks for all the help!! I am The Cheat, man! --CyberCheat Thanks for getting me on this site, Mr. Brilliand. Have a very merry Christmas! --CyberCheat Leaving CF Mr. Brilliand, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've left CF. For good. Please give everyone my best and if you wish, continue the ToC. Thank you. --CyberCheat Well, thank you for telling me, but why did you leave? Nin feels guilty. Was it his fault? By the way, have you thought of anything for your wiki article yet? You're welcome to modify one of ours, if you can't think of your own. That's what a wiki is for. --Brilliand 03:37, 13 January 2007 (UTC) It had nothing to do with Nin. Make sure to tell him that, and give everyone my apologies for leaving without warning. I left for some personal reasons, but I'll drift in from time to time... you'll just have to watch for me. ;) As for the wiki... I've got some things ahead of me that need taken care of. Once they are settled then maybe soon I can come back to CF and to here, but until then, I'll be too busy. Oh, and one more thing for Ninjitsu. Make sure you also tell him that I so took it easy on his character in the ToC!! :P I just don't know if I'll be able to get back on ever, but I know it will be awhile. That's why I said "for good". I don't feel like getting anyone waiting for me to come back. Like I said, you'll just have to watch for me. ;) --CyberCheat (Editorial Note: CyberCheat has returned to CF) --Brilliand 23:42, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Conversions between Basilicus and Earth Hello again, Mr. Brilliand! You've already helped me so much, and I hate to bother you, but could you direct me to a page that tells me how to change earth-measurements to Basilicus measurements (i.e., height and weight)? Thank you again for all the help you've already given me! --CyberCheat Category:Basilicus Weights and Measures has some conversion rates, and Category:Helis Customary Measurements has the rest. However, you might want to just use Template:Convert (Documentation is at Template talk:Convert). --Brilliand 01:51, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you, Mr. Brilliand, those links helped extremely! --CyberCheat Locations Great idea to put locations in regular articles (like Stellar Corps), that'll really keep things organized. I'm going to go after the technology with this in mind. I guess some articles may need more than one location depending on how many places it may apply to - but that should work out fine. --Laveaux 14:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) STW Routes I reverted it back. Ike Friend 23:17, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Congrats on adminship. Ike Friend 17:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Ai yai yai, I've been gone way too long! Another galaxy's been created? Wow. Anyways, I've got a lot more time on my hands now, so off I go to finish Aragithia! --Cheat 19:31, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming title That's fair enough - you're in the gaming category on Wikia, but I can understand why it's not entirely correct. Removed "Gaming" from the title :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:53, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Hello, Brilliand. I am Apollo of Parnassus, creator of Creative Science-Fiction Wiki. That wiki is relatively new and I am finding for new contributors for this project. It accepts original science-fiction of any kind and form, except fan-fiction nor copied images (images have to be created by the authors). If you are interested you can look at here. Thanks. 22:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, I want to catch up. Do you have an e-mail address I can contact you at? --Cheat 23:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Yes - yapquest2000 (yahoo) --Brilliand 17:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Brilliand from Ccrocuta It's nice to see you back. Sorry for seeming so impetuous. I am a bit of an organizational nut, when it comes to worldbuilding. I can spend weeks just positioning planets in a star system. My thinking was to move the main sectors and arms into categories and link all planets, species and such as pages/articles. I found as through the two years I have visited this page in my worldbuilding research, I would find that pages and categories were lost and you had to dig deep down to find them. I have looked through several different wikia's and found that most have small category to article setups. I must admit that I did not use the templates, as I am new to this and have spent the last week weeding through dozens of them to see how they work. I think I have a better understanding of how to use them. I do apologize if my actions have offended anyone. I have seen the activity slowly slow and I could not bear to think of the site just falling into silents. I like the idea of building a galaxy and not just a single world or star system. On this level, there are far more things that have to go into your decision making. With only one system or planet, most of the outside world is irrelevant, but with a galaxy and dozens of species and planets, it makes for a greater challenge. If you would like, I can start resetting most of the pages back. Ccrocuta 13:24, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, let's be clear on what we're reverting. This seems to be an opportunity for some janitorial work. Each place should be a category, and the article by the same name should be a redirect to the same category. It may be permissible in the future to create an article with the same name as a place; that would be up for discussion the first time somebody wanted to do it. The "Location" section of each place category should contain . That's it. If that creates a red link, use one my location helperbox to create the location template that corresponds to the place, and the entire list of links will be automatically generated (you just have to replace the word "Nowhere" with the name of the next place up the line). As far as I know, that's all you've disturbed. I wouldn't say you've offended me, but I'm sure you understand that it's unpleasant when someone else reorganizes something you've already organized. Anyhow, I'm excited to see some new blood. If you go to , you should see some places that don't yet have their place in the grand scheme of things. Even if you can't decide where to put a place, putting it Nowhere will help with organization. --Brilliand 02:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Measurements I was thinking on the lines of combining the standard and minor measurement into one group. Having two different one to represent about the same thing looks a like confusing. I like the way the Helis measurement system is setup. although the GY setup seems a like strange to me. I usually only refer to galactic years when referring to galaxy history, as it take millions of years for a sun to travel around the center of a black hole. I was also thinking that we should divide it down into smaller increments : millimeters, centimeters and so on. Those were the only changes I was looking into. I usually use standard measurement (then change the name to the worlds language) in my worldbuilding, as I have found that changing thing to greatly have lead to large mistakes in my calculations. I also think we should have only one standard measure system, I see that there are several and this can get confusing in trying to compare the different worlds to each other. This is only a though. Ccrocuta 02:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Take a look at Category talk:Basilicus Weights and Measures. Some of these issues have already been brought up. My main idea in creating the Basilicus units was to thoroughly escape from Earth, and Template:Convert provides the way to do that while still using standard or Metric units in your calculations. Template:Convert takes most Standard, Metric, Basilicus and Helic units, as well as Reduced Hollowstar Coordinates and Hollowstar Universal Coordinates. There only needs to be one standard system of measurement, but every civilization should be able to create its own system of measurement. --Brilliand 02:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hey dude, just wanted to let you know that the anonymous edit from earlier was me but I forgot to sign in. The traffic and activity level here has been pretty low for awhile, so if someone wants to work anonymously I wouldn't hold it against them. Mbroderick 07:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for categorizing some stuff for me. I'm still a bit confused about some elements of how to use category pages. Do you know any good resource for an explanation of the ins and outs of category pages and categorization? The category page for my sector (the Trillian sector) isn't very good. If you notice, I manually wrote in its location because I don't really know how to handle it otherwise. Thanks for any help you can provide. Mbroderick 01:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) With some additional exploring, I have been able to figure out most of what I need to know about categories. Mbroderick 06:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Looks like you got it! Sorry I was so slow to respond. contains what you were looking for. My helperboxes contain some useful tools (the "create place" and "create location" boxes, in one place). --Brilliand 17:56, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Should I stick around these parts? Are you still active on this site? Is anyone? I've been considering moving my work to a more active wiki but I want to see if anyone is around here first. --Mbroderick I still check in intermittently and respond to messages on my talk page, though I think I'm pretty much done making new material. --Brilliand 00:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) hay i had a dream of some place last night they said i was in the mumbos or mombos system and something about momboes,mombos,mumbos technology, can u help what is this place and why would i dream of it (cierrasueanderson@hotmail.com) Quick question I've looked around and haven't been able to find a technology category. I was thinking that it might be nice to have. I can even think of several subcategories that might fit in such a section too, such as transportation, communication, entertainment, tools, instruments, etc.... What do you think? --Thevoice 13:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I think this is a technology category: Category:Space_Travel_and_Technology Right now it's divided by location, but I can see the value of subcategories based on type of technology - provided the borderline cases don't get too nasty. --Brilliand 16:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Some typos... Just thought I'd let you know that the main menu has a few typos. I would correct them if I could, but since I can't: Under THE UNIVERSE heading, the word ORGANISATIONS (or ORGANIZATIONS if you prefer) is written as ORGANIZANTIONS. Under THE UNIVERSE heading, under the heading SPECIES, the option EXTINCT is written as EXSTINCT. --Thevoice 21:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Fixed, thank you. --Brilliand 21:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) A bit confused Hi, I've just joined and im just having trouble trying to navigate my way around and creating my new star system, etc. could you please tell me how to do it? Proposal Read the article Merger Proposal. It is a proposal. Then tell of it to the other users and consider it. --Larry Young 00:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Hello friend, I am Rojixus, the new administrator of Creative Sci-Fi Wiki. I am afraid things have taken a turn for the worse since we last contacted you, CSFW is down to but two contributors! If you could visit the new CSFW and tell your friends about it, I would appreciate it.--Rojixus 01:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Help on the Basil Minor System PLOX Hey brilliand, I'm trying to make a new system, but there are a few things I don't understand, like conversions and locations in the galaxy, could you drop by and help? Thanks a bunch - Division Commander Ral 2525 Coming back Hi Brilliand - I've made my way back to Basilicus finally. How are things? I have a lot of catching up to do. --Laveaux 01:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey brilliand I'm gonna read through the wiki and then start building my worlds. Thanks for the link. Hope I come up with something comparable to you veterans lol... Jake --ArchonAlarion 07:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Sign your talk page comments with "--~~~~", willya? It's the main way we keep our comments from running together. --Brilliand 07:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Heya, I love the wiki, but are having a big problem adding my own galaxy. I think I figured out how to make a system, but I don't want it to be part of the other ones. What I mean is when I click The Universe -> Basilicus Prime, I want to see my system there too. Can you please give me some advice? Thanks. The system I made is called Chiania, and I want the 'main' system to be Chiana Arm. CV I didn't realize that I had been causing some issues... My apologies for any extra work I created for you! Thank you for the information and I will be sure to follow that process from now on, as well as go through the stuff I've created so far to make sure it fits that standard. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm Kdog72 and maker of the Quathalan Sector and System. I was just wondering if you could help me because I want to put it into the Tumusc Arm instead of the Ionro Arm but I don't know how. Could you please do it for me or tell me how to do it? Thanks a lot thanks for the welcome and... I'm reading this guide but how do I get the stuff typed in the template to make the standard page setup? Ivan Geiry 21:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Ivan geiry Hello, I've made a new Sector called the Kirr Sector but it's in the StarSystem Chart but not on the menu, if I do ironu arm or something similar, I don't see it, could you link it there for me please, all the info is in the Kirr Sector , just under the Darkworlds Sector in the chart. thanks -Fastaul1 Empyrean Edition Dear Sir, You alerted me to a mistake i made on my planet system Empyrean, but i do not know what is wrong. If you would please tell me i would gladly change it. Thank You. How to find the number of pages made. How do you find the total number of pages you have created? 15:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Measurements The Main Page says that we use the Basilicus Weights and Measures, but a lot of articles actually use the Helis Customary Measurements. Should the written guidelines be followed, or is there an implicit abandonment of BWM and an adoption of HCM? Also, what is this "new weight and measurement system" in the works? Will it replace BWM as the standard, and when will it be ready? --Article editor 01:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Also, is there any species in Basilicus Prime who are considered "The" humans? Star Wars has humans and StarCraft has the terrans. Are there any equivalent species in Basilicus Prime? --Article editor 08:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :The "new weight and measurement system" probably refers to BWM, which is ready but was never finished phasing in. BWM is the new one, Helis Customary is the old one. Note that local systems of measurement, such as Helis in the systems that the Helics are influential in, are OK; BWM should be used often enough to have a shared point of reference everywhere (i.e. in the standard planet/star description boxes, and in the descriptions of other measurement systems), but doesn't need to be the only system. As for a "Human" race, the closest thing would be the Kelosians. --Brilliand 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Year and day Would you happen to know if the periods of revolution and rotation given in Crystaldeep are the sidereal year and day or the solar year and day? --Article editor 20:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. I think that distinguishing between the two would require more significant digits than we're using, though, except in some extreme cases. When in doubt, let's go with sidereal. --Brilliand 22:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Consistency I've noticed some consistency error regarding the use of non-Earth-based units of measurement, especially time. For example, the age of the Kelos System is given as 30.1 billion GY. Since 1 GY is equal to 2.7 years, that would mean the system is 81.27 billion years. This is older than the earliest organisms in the Basilicus Prime Galaxy and certainly older than the lifetime of a star (which I take as a G-type main sequence star). The only stars that can live this long would be red dwarfs. The Kelos System seems to be modeled off the Solar System (with Crystaldeep in the habitable zone of about 1 AU), which would rule out that possibility. :I have noticed inconsistencies in the Helis Customary Units in the past - that's why the article for Holds has a deprecation template on it. Just change the number to something that makes sense. --Brilliand 23:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Another question I have (not an error) is on the age of the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. The first event in the timeline is about −19 billion GST (which I'm assuming is measured in GY). That would mean the galaxy is at least 51.3 billion years old, and probably significantly more. Since we know that the age of the Universe is 13.7 billion years, should we think of the current events in Basilicus Prime as happening in a distant future (in a galaxy far, far away)? --Article editor 22:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The "Early life" numbers seem to have been thrown in without too much thought, purely in an effort to make the Blovion indisputable the first life forms in the galaxy. Those should probably be changed to something more modest. As for the Antheons and later, those were in the original data copied to Wikia by Laveaux. Still, I think we could stand to trim a couple billion GY off of the Antheons' history. :I'm fond of the idea of making the Basilicus universe a little less than twice as old as the RL universe, so that the earlier parts of the Antheons' history can line up more or less with human history to date (because the Antheons appear to be the first sentient species in Basilicus Prime, and humans appear to be the first sentient species in the Milky Way). --Brilliand 23:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. I'll try to calculate how much we should trim off from the timeline. --Article editor 00:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::My current idea is to date the emergence of the Antheons at −4.5 billion GST. That gives 500 million GY or about 1.35 billion years between their emergence and their exodus. That fits with the idea that the Earth would only be habitable for another 1 to 2 billion years before the increasing luminosity of the Sun renders it uninhabitable. If the emergence of Antheons coincide with that of humans, then that places the beginning of the Universe at about −9.57 GST, making it about 25.85 billion years old. That's actually a pretty nice number if we want the Basilicus universe to be a little less than twice the current RL universe. --Article editor 00:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::An informal diagram from the New York Times shows that in less than 2 billion years, Mars will enter the Sun's habitable zone (while the Earth would exit it). It's somewhat parallel to the Antheons' exodus to Buvios (Antheon III) from Eon (Antheon II). --Article editor 01:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) HCM inconsistencies Hi, as we know HCM is being deprecated as a standard unit of measurement. One of the reasons this is happening is the inconsistencies in the values of HCM units. Time I've standardized the time units of HCM to match with those in the article Galactic Year. Before that, there were some confusion on what the actual values of the units were. To illustrate, I've compiled the various values stated on the wiki: To illustrate this better, I'll convert them to seconds with only 2 significant digits. The time units were straightforward enough. At some point, 1.4… × 10n min was mistaken for 1.4… × 10n s. I defined GI as exactly 85.1472 s and matched the values of the other units as a power of 10 times that. Note that due to rounding errors, there were inconsistencies even on the same page. (.09855 d is not equal to 2.3 h exactly.) What we can take away from this is: When making a system of measurement, the smallest unit should be defined first. Then, when each larger unit is defined, it should be defined in the same unit as the first one. All other conversions are only approximations used to give a value in a comparable unit on Earth, but they never should be given as definitions. Each article should make that point clear. The problem with concurrently using s, min, h, d, and a is that dividing by 60, 24, or 365.2425 usually does not result in a terminating decimal. Hence, units should be defined in terms of a single unit on Earth (or times a power of 10), preferably an SI base unit (or g in the case of mass). Mass For the HCM units of mass, there isn't much disagreement on the numerical value of each digit: each unit is 1.686888 × 10n g (or kg). The issue arises from a disagreement on what the value of n'' is. I'm starting with the assumption that 1 el = 1.7… × 10−10 g. As you can see, the values vary wildly, sometimes even within a single line in a single article! The reason I looked into this was because I needed to know what the mass of Kelos was. Assuming Kelos is Sun-like a mass of 1.17 × 1029 getrel makes sense only if 1 getrel = 1.7… × 104 g = 1014 el. So this is a bit more tricky. I'm not sure what the original intention was for the exponents. Moreover, the milel is absent in some places entirely. Part of the inconsistencies in HCM rises from the fact that ''each unit has its own article. That should not be the case; kilel, milel, decel, tetrel, getrel, and metrel should all redirect to el. The time units should all redirect to either GY (the base unit) or GI. This issue might lead to a need for a site-wide clean-up, although I'm hoping that's not the case. Some articles use the convert template while others don't. After we standardize HCM units of mass, we may need to go to each articles that use them and change the decimal place so they make more sense. Do you see any more efficient way to go about this? --Article editor 07:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Note that I changed the mass of Kelos recently, in an attempt to make it line up with the unit's definition. It was previously 1.17E30 getrels - that number may be more relevant, if you are looking for User:Laveaux's original intent. :My inclination is to treat this as something that can be gradually corrected as we come across problems, rather than as something requiring a thorough search. Once the central definition pages and convert template are corrected, anyone who crunches the numbers will discover any weirdness, and likely be able to correct it. :You can see artifacts of a similar attitude in the various sets of "standard headers" on the place pages (ranging from Location to ), though, so I understand if you don't want to adopt it. The only other thing I can think of is to download a copy of the site database, so as to go through every article rapidly and only bother with the wiki UI on pages that actually need fixed. --Brilliand 20:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 Main Page Article The April 2012 article is now opening for voting! Come check the featured articles page and cast your vote! Make sure your voice is heard! Come pick before March 31st and your pick might end up on the front page! --Nf2752 06:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I’m new here and wanted to ask if this place is still active 17:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Not really. I still exist and all, but I haven't done anything here in ages, and I don't think any of the other old members have either. Brilliand (talk) 22:49, February 18, 2019 (UTC)